Lembaran Tulisan yang Menyakitkan Hati
by penyuka-matematika
Summary: . Senyumku merekah seakan bunga tulip di Belanda yang merekah saat musim semi. Aku tersenyum sekali lagi agar kau tahu, aku hanya melihatmu meski jagat raya luas mengarungi hidupku. -complete- Jimin/Yoongi. Sehun/Yoongi. Minyoon. Yoongi!GS


Hati ini mungkin tak berelung setia dalam pandanganmu yang luas sampai jagat raya, tapi mataku hanya tertuju padamu, seseorang yang tak bisa kugenggam tapi kurasakan dari kejauhan. Senyumku merekah seakan bunga tulip di Belanda yang merekah saat musim semi. Aku tersenyum sekali lagi agar kau tahu, aku hanya melihatmu meski jagat raya luas mengarungi hidupku.

Tidak hampa, tapi aku hanya ingin melihat dirimu.

Lembut dan menenangkan jiwaku, kau memelukku erat dan hangat, aku masih bisa merasakan itu sampai sekarang, tapi itu hanya sekedar rasa manis yang mengarungi relung jiwaku denganmu. Aku ingin meminta kalau kita bersama, tapi apa dayaku kalau kau tak memulainya. Aku mungkin hanya seonggok sampah yang ada di dekatmu. Tapi kumohon, jangan buang aku begitu saja. Nirwana pun tahu aku jatuh hati kepadamu.

Jatuh hati.

Dua kata yang terucap di dalam hatiku tapi tak bisa kukatakan kepadamu. Aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk sekedar menatap matamu yang hangat untuk mengatakan hal yang tidak akan menguntungkan bagimu.

Aku dan kau memang selalu bersama, sejak kecil. Bermain, belajar membaca, menghitung, dan lain – lain. Sampai aku tak pernah bosan denganmu untuk selama ini. Aku bukan wanita bodoh yang bisa kau buang begitu saja, saat aku mau menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Tapi apakah baik kalau aku mengatakan perasaanku padamu?

Aku tahu kita memang sahabat kecil, dan itu selalu yang kau katakan padaku. Tidak menyakitkan untukku, jika itu membuatmu bertahan akan selalu bersamaku di dunia ini.

Aku mengenal cinta saat aku bersamamu.

"Kau sibuk, hm?" tanyamu menatapku dalam hingga aku tak bisa bergeming dari tempat dudukku. Terlalu sibuk menatap wajah tampanmu yang tak bisa kubelai sekalipun.

"Tidak," ucapku pelan sambil menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah, saat kau memajukan wajahmu kearahku.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik, Yoon. Mau pulang?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Nanti temani aku di rumah pohon, sepulang sekolah," pinta Jimin.

"Ya,"

Aku tak membungkam mulutku jika aku sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi ke sana. Pintaannya tak bisa kutolah meski aku benar – benar ingin, seakan ada pengikat antara diriku dengan dirinya kalau aku tidak boleh menolak permintaannya itu.

Aku tak pernah membenci dirinya yang sudah mencintainya sebegitu dalam, hingga samudera yang terdalam pun kalah akan itu. Cintaku tak berbatas asa yang akan dipandangi oleh orang lain. Cinta sederhana dari hatiku yang paling dalam, sampai aku tak bisa menolak rasa itu dari diriku sendiri. Begitu menyedihkankah dirimu, Min Yoongi? Kurasa kau harus masuk rumah sakit jiwa, karena kau terlalu dalam mencintai pria brengsek yang jelas kau tak tahu mencintaimu atau tidak.

"Yoongi, aku di sini ya menemanimu belajar di perpustakaan, hm?"

Aku mengangguk.

Wajahnya yang benar – benar tampan aku tak bisa berpaling untuk tidak menatap wajahnya sekalipun.

Jika dipikirkan aku benar – benar menyedihkan hingga aku selalu menangis setiap malam.

Bel berbunyi tanda istirahat.

"Jimin, ayo makan. Aku lapar," ucapku menarik tangannya yang kekar itu.

"Ya cintaku, Yoongi." Lagi – lagi ia selalu mengeluarkan kata – kata andalannya. Benar – benar aku ingin memukul kepalanya kalau ia mengeluarkan kata – kata itu. Jangan pernah memberi harapan padaku, kalau akhirnya kau menerjangku ke dasar jurang, pekikku dalam hati.

"Ayo makan." Jimin melepas tangannya dari genggaman tanganku, lalu menarikku dengan cepat menuju kantin.

Makan siang selalu di tempat biasa bersama dengan teman – teman Jimin dan beberapa temanku. Berbicara selayaknya anak SMA yang masih giat belajar karena memikirkan perguruan tinggi mana yang akan dimasuki oleh mereka.

"Kapan sih kalian akan jadian, berduaan mulu kayak suami – istri," ucap Hoseok dengan gamblangnya di hadapanku dan Jimin. Aku hanya menundukkan kepala tidak berani menatap teman – teman Jimin.

"Tidak perlu pacaran pun, kami selalu saling mencintai kok. Ya 'kan Yoongi?"

Aku hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Jimin.

"Tinggalkan Jimin, Yoongi. Jangan pernah mau dengan lelaki brengsek sepertinya," ucap Namjoon sambil melahap daging sapi bumbu pedas manis kesukaan Jimin.

Memang ia hanya seonggok pria brengsek yang sangat dicintai oleh Min Yoongi.

"Yoon?" panggil seseorang di depanku, tatapannya menghangatkan seakan aku meminum coklat panas saat musim dingin.

"Kau baik?" Aku mengangguk percaya diri menatap Sehun.

Memakan makan siangku di kantin yang ramai sambil membicarakan hubunganku dengan Jimin yang hanya sebatas sahabat itu.

"Berkatalah jujur padanya," ujar sahabatku Hani.

Aku menggeleng. Tidak bisa bagaimana aku bisa berkata jujur kepadanya kalau ia merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Aku tak tahu harus berlaku seperti apa jika aku benar – benar berkata jujur dengannya.

"Setidaknya hatimu akan lega kalau kau jujur dengannya,"

"Sudah, Hani. Jangan mendesaknya," ujar Sehun yang sebenarnya salah satu sahabat dari Jimin juga.

Sehun, itu adalah orang terpeka yang pernah kukenal. Rasanya seperti memiliki kakak laki – laki jika berada di dekatnya. Tatapan yang begitu hangat kepadaku, hingga aku juga tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Ia seakan menjadi kakak padaku saat aku benar – benar sedih karena memikirkan Jimin. Meski biasanya Sehun hanya akan menatap orang – orang dengan dingin dan balasan yang benar – benar sangat ketus, hm. Sederhana maksudku.

Dia mungkin hangat saat bersamaku, tapi itu hanya menyiratkan bahwa ia menunjukkan dirinya sebagai pelindung rasa sedihku yang terlalu membara.

Jimin terlalu ramai dengan teman segengnya dan kutahu Sehun pun termasuk ke dalamnya. Tapi selalu saja Sehun akan menjadi seseorang yang paling tenang dan tidak bertindak gegabah jika ada masalah baru. Sifatnya yang tenang dan dingin itu adalah hal yang kusukai dari salah satu sahabat Jimin, Sehun. Seakan Sehun itu adalah pelindung untuk persahabatan mereka, menjadi penasihat yang benar – benar berhati – hati saat berbicara.

"Sudah masuk jam pelajaran," ujar teman Jimin, Taehyung.

Aku berjalan memasuki kelas sembari digandeng oleh Jimin begitu erat, hingga pipiku memanas.

"Kau dekat dengan Sehun?"

Aku menangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Katanya aku kakak laki – lakimu, tapi kok dekat sama yang lain?"

Aku terkekeh mendengar gerutuannya. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku pelan.

"Yoongi 'kan hanya punya kakak satu, yaitu Jimin. Tidak boleh yang lain, nanti Jimin cemburu," ia mencolek hidungku gemas. Kenapa perkataannya seakan membuatku melayang hingga langit ketujuh.

"Sudah sampai kelasmu, dah. Aku pergi."

Aku mengangguk lalu masuk kelas yang masih ramai. Jimin memang berada di satu tingkat lebih tinggi dariku dan seperti biasa ia akan selayaknya pelindung saat aku berada di sekolah agar tidak ada yang menyentuhku.

"Yoongi sama Jimin pacaran ngga sih?" tanya seseorang dari belakangku.

"Iya, kok deket banget sih." Ucap seseorang lagi dari depan papan tulis.

Aku hanya berjalan kaku menuju tempat dudukku.

"Ish, sana jangan ganggu, Yoongi," ujar Hani mendesis, lalu beberapa orang meninggalkan mejaku.

"Tidak apa – apa."

"Apa kau tidak muak dengan dengan pertanyaan mereka semua? Tidak di kelas, di perpustakaan, di kantin. Semuanya membicara si casanova itu, heh."

Aku terkekeh.

"Kita masih kelas 10, jangan gosipin orang lain," kataku kecil.

"Bagaiman kau bisa setegar ini, Yoongi?" tanya Hani sambil menatapku bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Lupakan, Pak Seo datang."

Aku tak begitu memperhatikan pelajaran Geografi yang materi tentang tanah saat Pak Seo terangkan, tapi hal baik membelaku. Bel berbunyi lebih cepat dari pada yang kupikirkan dan meninggalkan pelajaran membosankan ini.

"Aku pulang duluan, Hani. Dah…"

Aku berjalan cepat keluar kelas lalu berjalan keluar sekolah.

"Pulang denganku saja. Agar sampai bersama ke rumah pohon." Seseorang menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. "Jim," panggilku.

"Ayo, Yoongi." Ia menarik tanganku keluar menuju halte bis yang biasa kami tumpangi.

Menaiki bis dengan santai dan tak lupa dengan genggaman tangan Jimin yang selalu mengerat di jemari tanganku.

"Jim, tumben pengin pulang bareng aku."

"Memangnya tidak boleh menemani adik manisnya tiap hari?" tanyanya.

Kenapa ia selalu mengatakan adik kalau tidak ada kata selain sahabat, hm? Kau tidak punya kata lain selain dua itu? Aku sedih. Bisakah aku menjadi seseorang yang spesial dalam kehidupanmu?

"Kau spesial karena kau adik Park Jimin, Min Yoongi."

Sesampainya di rumah pohon dekat rumah kami berdua. Karena kami bertetangga sejak kecil dan gerbang antara rumah kami bersatu, maka dari itu ayahku dan ayah Jimin membuat rumah pohon karena hubungan kami yang begitu dekat. Lebih dekat dari pada sahabat, seperti kakak beradik contohnya.

Aku menaiki rumah pohon lebih dulu, karena permintaan Jimin. Selalu begitu saat kami berdua menaiki rumah pohon, ia akan meminta aku naik duluan dengan alasan kalau diriku jatuh ia akan menangkapku. _So cheessy, hm._

Sesampainya kita di dalam rumah pohon, ia seperti satpam yang memantau sekitar dari kamera tersembunyi.

"Kau melihat, Irene Eonnie lagi, hm?" aku bertanya seperti tidak ada hal yang benar – benar meretakkan hatiku.

"Iya, dia semakin cantik saat menyirami bunga di depan rumahnya."

"Besok aku akan menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya, Yoongi. Aku gugup sekali. Setidaknya aku sudah memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaanku."

Tubuhku membeku, sebenarnya hal itu tidak perlu dikageti tapi aku takut kalau ia akan meninggalkanku dalam perasaan dalam pengharapan untuk dibalas oleh Jimin. Sedih tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan itu padanya. Aku bukan lemah, tapi tidak baik aku menyatakan perasaanku padany dengan mudahnya.

"Itu baik," ucapku canggung.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, tubuhku seakan lesu dan wajahku semakin pucat. Aku tidak sakit tapi memang seperti ini.

"Kau terlalu lembut dengannya," kata Sehun yang tiba – tiba datang berdiri di sampingku dan berjalan bersama dengannya.

"Tidak bersama Jimin?" tanyanya.

"Ia terlambat tadi," ucapku singkat.

"Kau tak perlu bersedih karena ia akan menembak Irene hari ini." Aku menatap wajahnya sambil memajukan beberapa mili bibirku.

"Aku galau," desauku pelan sambil menunduk lalu berjalan ke depan lagi.

"Sabar,"

"Hun Oppa, jahat," rengekku menginjak kakinya keras dan aku tahu betapa sakitnya itu.

"Aish, Yoongi."

"Hehe." Aku lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sehun, tapi tetap saja akan tiba di sampingku.

"Ish, Oppa!"

"Jimin, tidak pernah cemburu apa kalau dirinya tidak dipanggil Oppa olehmu."

Aku menggeleng. "Oh,"

Sesampainya di lobi sekolah aku dan Sehun berpisah. Aku memasuki kelasnya yang tidak begitu banyak orang hanya beberapa orang saja yang baru datang. Kalau dipikir ini tidak terlalu pagi, kok. Kenapa masih sedikit yang datang, ya.

Ah, bodo amat, rutukku dalam hati.

Lalu bel masuk berbunyi. Pelajaran pertama dilewati dengan senang hati olehku, lalu berganti pelajaran kedua yaitu olah raga. Tapi aku masih berpikir kapan Jimin akan menyatakan cintanya kepada Irene, seniornya. Dan yang aku tahu Irene sekarang kelas 12, apakah Irene tidak sibuk untuk belajar dengan keras untuk masuk perguruan tinggi.

Aku mengganti bajuku ditemani Hani di ruang ganti, sebenarnya sih banyak anak murid perempuan yang lain, tapi mereka sudah selesai terlebih dahulu sebelum aku. Pelajaran olah raga, yang kutahu itu adalah pelajaran yang disukai oleh Hani.

"Kau harus menyibuki dirimu dengan berolah raga dari pada memikirkan si brengsek yang tidak peka sama sekali padamu."

"Biarkan, setidaknya aku masih punya pendirian untuk tidak berpaling dari orang yang kucintai." Ujarku membela diriku yang sangat perlu belas kasihan seperti pengemis. Setidaknya aku hanya miskin cinta dari Jimin yang menganggapku sebagai adik saja.

"Ya, Yoongi. Terserah dirimu."

Pelajaran olah raga yang benar – benar kuanggap gabut sekali hari ini, karena gurunya hanya mengambil nilai lalu pergi begitu saja. Ish, hanya mengotori bajuku saja, gerutuku dalam hati.

Aku melihat dari lapangan, kelas 12 sedang istirahat? Mereka istirahat duluan? Aku bertanya dalam hati. Lalu aku melihat Irene bersama teman – temannya. Kalau melihat dirinya memang berbanding jauh denganku. Ia cantik dengan sejuta mata akan tertuju padanya bukan sepertiku. Mata mereka tertuju padaku karena aku dengan Jimin, yang hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya saja.

Kuanggap diriku benar – benar menyedihkan, hm. Aku ingin jatuh dari jurang kalau hari ini adalah hari di mana Jimina akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Irene. Aku ingin menenggelamkan diri ke samudera yang kataku adalah dalamnya cintaku kepada Jimin. Setidaknya aku bisa mengatakan seberapa dalam cintaku kepada Jimin jika ada seseorang yang menanyakan itu.

Jam terakhir olah raga, aku hanya bermain voli bersama teman perempuan yang lain, membentuk dua kelompok. Dan harus kalian tahu aku tidak benar – benar berguna saat mengoper bola. Aku hanya memejamkan mata saat bola diarahkan kepadaku, lalu memukulnya asal tak tahu arah.

Waktu berlalu, aku disuruh menaruh bola di ruang olah raga, yang letaknya tak jauh dari lapangan mungkin kalau dibilang, ruang itu ada di belakang sekolah dekat dengan taman belakang sekolah.

Aku membawa dua bola voli dengan baik. Berjalan dengan santai karena tempat ini cukup sepi jika aku ingin berteriak dan melempar bola ini karena terlalu merepotkan diriku.

"Sunbae,"

Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku, aku kenal dengan suara ini, Jimin. Aku mendongakan kepalaku melihat siapa yang kulihat. Jimin dengan Irene. Aku melihat Jimin tersenyum kikuk menatap Irene dengan hangat, seakan ia benar – benar akan menyatakan perasaannya.

Kakiku ingin melangkahkan tapi aku berdiri seakan membeku di tempat karena mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar pernyataan cinta Jimin kepada Irene. Bodoh, kenapa kaki ini seakan membeku. Mengapa lidahku seakan kelu untuk berbicara sekedar menghentikan pernyataan cinta Jimin ke Irene.

"Sunbae, kita sudah kenal lama, aku ingin menyatakan—"

Tubuhku limbung seakan ditarik oleh magnet yang kuat dan bola digenggamanku lepas begitu saja. "Bolanya," ujarku reflek saat bola itu terlepas dari genggamanku.

"Persetan dengan bola itu, Yoongi."

Tanganku masih ditarik oleh Sehun, mengikuti langkahnya yang lebar hingga aku harus berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkahnya. "Kau, Yoongi. Belajarlah untuk tidak merepotkan dirimu."

"Aku—" aku tidak tahu mau mengatakan apa saat Sehun berada di depanku. Aku tahu ia salah satu sahabat Jimin yang tahu bahwa aku mencintai Jimin, tapi ia seakan melindungiku dari pernyataan cinta Jimin untuk Irene hari ini, agar aku tidak mendengarnya.

"Kau belum mendengarnya, 'kan?" Wajah khawatir Sehun terpatri dalam dirinya, ia seakan tidak siap bahwa aku tahu kalau Jimin akan berpacaran dengan Irene. Aku tahu meski hanya menyatakan cinta, tapi akan berujung pacaran, 'kan, kalau mereka satu sama lain.

"Aku menggeleng,"

"Aku tidak suka kau menyakiti dirimu dengan mendengar pernyataan cinta Jimin ke Irene," ujar Sehun memelukku erat.

Aku tahu mungkin ini hanya berakhir satu sisi diriku yang sangat mencintai Jimin di masa SMA ini.

Cinta meski tak terbalas, cinta meski tak dinyatakan, tapi setidaknya ada seorang pun tahu bahwa aku benar – benar mencintainya meski hanya diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

 **a/n**

 **aku pengin cerita sedih tapi jadinya nyesek terus gimana yaaa**


End file.
